Pirate
"The pirate motto is 'Get in, get out. Hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast, take what you want and leave." - Michael Triplett, Pirate Weapons Master The Pirate: Murdureous killer of the high seas. Vs... the Knight: Sword-wielding slayer of the Medieval age... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Stats *Year - 1715 *Height - 5' 10" *Weight - 170 lbs *Armor - none *Gear - 20 lbs *Loyalty - Money *Symbol - Jolly Roger (Flag of the Pirates) History The pirate has existed in every culture near water. Privateers are official naval soldiers that was allowed to raid enemy ships. Buccaneers are pirates who operated more on land than on sea. The Caribbean pirates started in the 1630s and rose to power in the 1710s after the War of the Spanish Succession. When the war ended, now jobless soldiers resorted to piracy off the coast of European colonies. Eventually the pirates were stopped by a anti-piracy crackdown from European navies. Piracy lost popularity as larger ships became faster but it still existed. Today, the Somali Pirates and Indonesian Pirates repopularised piracy, which is beginning to rise around the world. Weapons: Simulated Battle The battle begins with a Pirate discovering a dusty treasure chest in the middle of the forest. In the distance, the Knight comes riding in on his horse. The Pirate opens the chest and begins counting the gold dubloons inside, but hears the horse coming towards him. He looks up and sees the Knight with his Morning Star in hand. Thinking that he is trying to steal his treasure, the Pirate pulls out one of his Flintlock pistols. The Knight begins swinging his Morning Star and signals his horse to charge at the Pirate. The Pirate aims his pistol and fires, but misses the Knight. He pulls out another pistol and fires a second time, but the bullet bounces off of the Knight's armor. The Knight's horse dashes at the Pirate, and the Knight swings at him with the Morning Star. The Pirate dodges, gets up, and desperately scrambles for the Grenado in his pocket. The horse turns around and begins to charge at the Pirate again. However, the Pirate manages to light the fuse on the Grenado and throws it at the Knight. The explosion knocks the Knight off his horse. The Pirate slowly approaches the Knight, thinking that he is dead. The Knight sits up and shoots his Crossbow at the Pirate, shooting his leg. While the Pirate tries to pull the bolt out, the Knight gets up and hits him with the Morning Star again and throws him to the floor. However, the Pirate pulls out his Blunderbuss as he hits the floor and shoots the Knight in the chestplate, sending him flying back. The Pirate then grabs his treasure chest and tries to run away, once again unaware that he still hasn't killed the Knight. The Pirate reaches the shore and sees his ship in the distance. He turns around and is annoyed to see that the Knight is still following him. He runs ahead to put down his treasure, then turns around and fires his third Flintlock pistol. The bullet hits the Knight, but he shakes it off and runs towards the knight with his Broadsword in hand. The Pirate pulls out his Cutlass sword and engages in a sword fight with the Knight. The two get their swords stuck in the sand, and the Knight uses this opportunity to kick the Pirate to the ground. He pulls out his Broadsword and tries to strike the Pirate, but the Pirate manages to roll out of the way. He backs himself up towards the bottom of a cliff, while the Knight slowly trudges towards him.The Knight swings his sword, but the Pirate parries with his sword and then kicks the Knight to the floor. The Knight gets back up and clumsily swings at the Pirate, who effortlessly dodges the sword. The Pirate then throws sand at the Knight's helmet, distracting him long enough to charge at him and throw him to the floor. As the Knight tries to regain consciousness, the Pirate runs to his fourth Flintlock pistol, which fell out of his pocket earlier on, and grabs it. He returns to the knight, who is still on the floor, and opens the medieval helmet's visor. He shoves the pistol at the Knight's face and fires at point-blank range, killing him instantly. The Pirate gets up and roars in victory. Expert's Opinion After the battle the experts gave their opinions on why the pirate won. While they admitted that the Knight had superior training, armor, and weapons, what handed the Pirate victory was the lethal and instant killing power of the Blunderbuss. While it had a tendency to jam, the Blunderbuss' shot could penetrate the Knight's armor and kill him easily, the exact reason why soldiers stopped wearing armor after the discovery of guns. The Knight was a victim of his time rather then his skill, and due to the Pirate's gunpowder weapons, literally, "brought a knife to a gun fight", in this case. Note that this is the first battle in which one combatant had gunpowder while the other did not, and one of three, the others being Sun Tzu vs. Vlad the Impaler and Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror. After the first two match-ups, it was said the show's producers had decided that one side having anything remotely gunpowder related gives them too much of an unfair advantage. However Joan of Arc had a gunpowder based weapon - the 12 pound cannon. It was probably because the producers decided this was necessary to make up for her physical handicap and lack of experience. Trivia *The boarding axe and the halberd were the only two weapons not used in the simulation footage. *The pirate's blunderbuss is considered the world's first shotgun. *The Pirate was the first warrior to use black powder weapons and firearms on the show. **He was also the first modern warrior on the show. *The Pirate was the first English speaking warrior on the show, saying "Oh, bloody hell" when the Knight pursued him. *In Deadliest Warrior: The Game, the Pirate is the only warrior (along with the Zande) whose finisher resembles the way that the warrior killed their opponent on the show, with the Pirate shoving his firearm into the opponent's face and shooting them point-blank (which is how the knight was killed in the episode). *In Deadliest Warrior: The Game, if the pirate wins a round with his arm cut off, he may say "Thank God we don't have any ninjas to see this shit". This is a reference to the Pirates VS. Ninjas meme, which is possibly the most requested Deadliest Warrior fight even though The Aftermath confirmed that the producers will not make this duel to keep the debate alive. In Deadliest Warrior: The Game Class: Berserker Short range: Cutlass/Dagger Mid Range: Boarding Pike/Pike Long Range: Flintlock Pistol/Blunderbus Special Weapon: Grenado Finisher: The Pirate stumbles towards his fallen opponent, drinking heavily from a bottle. After emptying it, he throws the bottle aside and approaches his helpless victim, pulling out his gun and shooting them in the face point-blank. He tosses the gun aside and falls over drunkenly, passing out in a pool of his opponent's blood. Tips: *The Pirate has no armor, but has good midrange weapons as well as the only firearms in the game. Use this to your advantage by keeping at a distance from your opponent. *The Pirate has decent speed, so you can dodge easily. Instead of blocking, try to dodge or parry. *The Grenado is very effective. It does good damage and always knocks your opponent down. However there are two drawbacks; the first being that it takes a long time to activate and if you throw it at the wrong spot its useless, and the second being that it will most certainly hurt you as well. *The Flintlock pistols give you an extra shot and quicker reload speed, but the Blunderbuss does much more damage on a direct hit but less accuracy. Choose whichever one suits your style best. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Gun Powder Warriors